Voicemail transcription services process audio included in a voicemail message and generate a textual representation of at least a portion of the audio. Following transcription, the textual representation may be sent to a computing device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet computer) for viewing by a user. For example, the textual representation may be sent to a mobile device using a web-based email service as an email message including the textual representation, using a SMS text-messaging system as an SMS text message, or using another text-based service available on the mobile device.